


You Better Work, Bih

by watchthequeenconquer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: After care, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, David has the patience of a saint, Gym Porn, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Promiscuity, Robert and Justin are brats but also soft boys, Running, Sexual Humor, Strength Kink, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthequeenconquer/pseuds/watchthequeenconquer
Summary: Stressing about being physically prepared for his breakout role, David just wants to get in a good work out and get back to his boyfriends. Robert and Justin have other ideas about helping their lover unwind.





	You Better Work, Bih

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/gifts).



> For shadowhive - the queen who created Sheemiñeda. 
> 
> AKA pretty boys being horny brats while also taking care of each other.

David jogged down the stairs of his apartment in his training gear, grabbing his sneakers at the bottom before stretching, groaning as his stiff muscles protested at the movement.

“Good morning!” He called as he wandered into the kitchen to grab his car keys.

“You call this morning? It’s practically time for tea!” An Irish accent floats in from the living room with a snigger, infuriatingly melodic despite the insult.

“Daddy needed his beauty rest after we fucked him into a coma last night!” A second American accent follows with a giggle.

“Keep talking to me like that and see what happens!” David calls back with a playful warning in his tone, smirking to himself when no further commentary followed. His cast mates turned live in lovers were all talk until it came time to dole out the punishments. He loves being soft with them as much as he loved playing the hard ass.

Desperate to make the most of the remainder of the morning, David wanders into the living room, dropping into a recliner to put his shoes on.

Across from him, Justin has his tongue poked out in concentration as he button mashes to victory in his latest video game. He looks adorable and Diego has to physically fight the urge to touch his bedroom styled hair, somehow completely perfect and a mess at the same time.

Beside him, Robert is hanging off the couch upside down, all loose limbs and gentle curls. He opens his murky green eyes to greet David with a dazzling smile, and despite his best efforts to remain focused, David finds his breath catching in his throat.

Fuck they’re pretty.

No...training!

“Good morning, beautiful.” Robert’s grin only warms further when David ducks his head, willing away the blush threatening to spread across his cheeks as he ties his shoelaces as quickly as humanly possible, “Where you popping off to, then?”

“Gunna train. Chao!” David replies as he stands, patting his pockets to check his keys as there, headphones hanging loosely from the lip of his singlet before heading so quickly towards the door that he nearly stumbles over his own feet.

As much as he could spend all day losing himself in Robert’s eyes and hair and lips and...all of it... he really needs to put in the work beforehand.

“Ooh, you’re going to workout! Can we come?” Robert calls back and David groans in despair at the tell tale thud as he backward rolls onto the floor in his enthusiasm.

David turns back to the pair with a sigh as Robert pokes Justin in this side with his long, nimble fingers.

“Did you hear that, Justin? Wanna go to the gym with Cassie?”

“Mmm...sounds kinda boring...” Justin returns, eyes still glued to the screen in front of him.

“Maybe he’ll let us stop for Starbucks after?” Robert hums, unable to suppress a delighted grin when Justin’s head snaps at the proverbial carrot being dangled in front of him.

“I’m in, just gotta get changed!” Justin flings his controller across the room as he slides out of his chair. As he heads past David in the door, he slows to a stop and plants a wet kiss on the older man’s check.

“Mmm... I love it when you don’t shave.” Justin all but moans, toothpaste minty breath fanning enticingly across David’s face.

It makes it very difficult for David to remain irritated that his plans for a solo session have been completely crashed with Justin practically throwing himself at him.

He opens his mouth to protest as Justin pounces, covering his lips with his own. He definitely did a through job with his clean this morning, and David can tell because he sticks his entire mint flavoured tongue in his mouth, open and wet.

“Get dressed.” David pushes him off as firmly as he can manage, cocking a stern eyebrow as Justin rolls his eyes at him.

“Yes Daddy, why are you always so cranky in the mornings!” Justin whines dramatically. His dark eyes shade with lust when his gaze drops to the gentle tenting in David’s sweats, and does he have some kind of dick radar? David didn’t even realise he was popping a boner at their gentle make out session.

“I could help you with that...” Justin offers, tone dripping with innuendo as he drags a hand down David’s chest with torturous deliberation.

“Now, mi amor! Fuck, why do I always have to parent you guys. Clothes - in them, not out of them!” David grabs his wrist to halt his progress and kisses his hand before Justin can get too stroppy about it.

“Fine!” Justin huffs, winking flirtatiously to show he doesn’t mean it before practically skipping up the stairs.

“Cheeky bastard!”

Still getting over the influence of one of his boys, David glances over to find Robert grinning dreamily as he readjusts himself in the loose yoga pants that are hanging obscenely low on his hips.

“And will you be getting ready some time this century, mi corazón?” David asks dryly, as Robert stretches prettily before him, his sinewy arms laced behind his head. The movement exposes a delicious strip of milky white skin that David wants to devour.

“I’m grand...yoga mat’s in the car.” Robert replies easily, swinging his hips invitingly as he revels under David’s obvious appraisal of his form.

“Sure you’re not forgetting anything?” David prompts as the yoga pants slip dangerously lower, doing his best not to swallow his tongue when the tops of the V of his hip bones taunt him beneath the top of the pants, “Underwear?”

“Oh that? Only gets in the way...you know how I hate to be restricted” Robert purrs, eyes alight with deviance as he makes a move towards David, “Now is that little tart the only one who gets a kiss hello?”

David does his best not to lean into it as Robert presses up against him, too plush lips finding the spot that Justin’s soft ones had just left.

He lets him work him over until he feels his dick beginning to stir in interest again.

“I’m going to wait in the car.” David tells him, offsetting the pout that greets him by running his hands gently through Robert’s curls, before grabbing a fistful and yanking without warning, eliciting a pleasurable gasp from the taller man, “Go hurry Justin up...and put shoes on, comprehende? I know you hate it, but these places are dirty and I don’t want you getting sick.”

“You’re so good at looking after us...going to thank you later, big boy.” Robert promises, dragging his hand across David’s crotch suggestively as he saunters away.

“You could just HURRY THE FUCK UP!” David calls, sighing in frustration not entirely born from irritation as Robert bounds up the stairs laughing.

He closes his eyes with a sigh as he desperately tries to think of anything that could will his boner away.

So much for a quick morning workout...

*

It’s another hour before they finally make it to the gym downtown.

After threatening to physically get out of the car and drag their asses in through the boot, David manages to practically wrangle Robert and Justin into their seat belts as they fight over who called shot gun.

“No fair!” Justin whines when Robert ends up in the front after making a break for it over the centre console while David is forced to strap him in when he declares he’s too tired to do it himself.

“You’re only going to spend the whole time watching RedTube anyway!” Robert shoots back, poking his tongue out at the smaller man in the back seat.

“Stop pissing each other off, and me!” David barks, forcing the other two men into a temporary silence - Robert staring out the window while Justin buries his head in his phone.

The trip is not what David had planned. With a whole regime set out for him to complete, normally he’d take his sweet ass  
time, reviewing the exercises he’d be completing before putting on the perfect playlist to get him in the zone before pulling up at the gym.

That’s all gone out the window with Robert chatting animatedly to him about anything that pops into his stream of consciousness, while Justin complains about the radio and being in the back seat and leans over them in the front to try and show them whatever vine he’s watching.

“Could you guys shut up for like five minutes? We’re nearly there.” David interrupts the cacophony of noise, fingers flexing hard on the steering wheel as he makes a sharp turn.

“Someone’s in a mood today.” Robert teases lightly, reaching across to place his hand gently on the driver’s leg. He begins drawing looses patterns in the muscle of his thigh. It’s not so much sexual as it is calming and David finds himself settling underneath his touch. “Clearly we didn’t do a good enough job last night to help you unwind, hmm?”

David makes an aborted noise in his throat but doesn’t answer, too focused on the gentle fingers on his leg.

“He’s just worried about having to fit into that cat suit.” Justin interjects from the back, strangely insightful for someone who hasn’t looked up for a device for nearly 24 hours. There’s no teasing in his voice, just a gentle honesty that makes David’s chest tightened at just how attentive his boys can be.

“I’ve just got a lot to get through.” He admits, doing his best to sound offhanded when Robert is focused on him considerately, making quiet, sympathetic sounds as he increases the pressure of his strokes, just to let David know he’s there.

He tries to focus on driving, biting down the ridiculous thoughts swirling around in his head. He doesn’t want to explain how he really feels and sound like a dick.

Diego is the biggest role of his career to date and he wants to do him justice, not just for his job prospects but for the character. He’s so complex, dominance and vulnerability all rolled into one and David’s thrown everything he has into ensure he embodies both sides.

The physicality is a huge part of it. The training with the knives and for the combat scenes has been such a rush. He feels comfortable with a blade in his hand (even after accidentally sticking Tom one time), but what really scares him is that freaking leather suit.

It’s not like he doesn’t take care of himself, but this is a whole new level of regimented. He’s worked hard to tighten up the baby fat that’s always seemed to cling to his hips, produce definition in his stomach that always seemed to sit just below the surface, avoiding all of the delicious foods that have been a staple of his diet.

He realised that he’s the one putting this on himself, but he can’t help but compare himself to Robert and Justin. Even in the ridiculous pleather pants with the cut outs he’s expected to wear as Klaus or completely shirtless, Robert could pull of anything with his lanky, lightly muscled build. Ben’s wardrobe mainly consists of dark jeans and hoodies, but Justin is effortlessly tiny (yet still manages to have one of the perkiest butts that David has ever been fortunate enough to taste).

“You okay there, sweetheart?” Robert asks gently. His eyes sparkle lightly and his tone is easy, but David can spot the concern there from a mile off.

David nods, giving a smile that doesn’t quite make it all the way there. He knows he’s being ridiculous and there’s a load of pressure on all of them to deliver on this project.

It’s Justin’s first major role as well - and he’s fighting to make his mark with limited screen time and a character that the fans aren’t even allowed to know will exist in the build up. Despite being the veteran of the group, Robert is working twice as hard to defy expectations that his character will be anything like his role in the super powered cult classic Misfits.

“Papi, we’ve been sitting in the parking lot for five minutes? What gives?” Justin prompts from the back, snaking his hands through the head rest to massage David’s shoulders and causing him to start back into the present.

“Yeah, s-sorry.” David stammers, unlocking the car as he blinks in surprise.

When no one makes a move to exit, he places a hand reassuringly on Justin’s, before finally glancing at Robert.

“I’m fine. Just got caught up in my head.” David grins, exhaling in relief as he shakes the cobwebs away.

He nearly chokes when Robert’s hands come up to frame his face gently.

“You’re perfect and you’re going to do great.” Robert reassures him. The sentimentality of the moment is crushed by his inability to remain serious for more than five seconds, “And now I sound like one of those overbearing stage mothers...of course I was talking about crushing leg day or whatever it is we’re here to do!”

David scoffs as he pats him lightly on the face with a shake of his head.

“Yeah bros, PB’s all the way! Protein!” Justin cries enthusiastically from the back seat as David bats his hands lightly off his shoulders.

“You guys are unbelievable.” David sighs, and despite his sarcasm, means it in the best possible way, before refocusing on the task at hand, “Everyone out and don’t forget your shit. Let’s get it done!”

“Si, Papi.” Justin giggles sweetly, popping around to catch David with a kiss on the cheek as he drags himself out of the drivers seat and slams the door.

Robert watches him wait for them patiently outside with a fond smile before he turns to Justin with a frown.

“You’re my spiritual conscience. What was all that about, exactly?”

“He’s doing it again.” Justin says with an irritated sigh, “Working himself too hard and starving himself because he’s worried he’s not going to be good enough. Idiot!”

Robert growls protectively in response but doesn’t disagree. He hates when David beats himself up over work and is glad Justin’s on the same page.

“We have some work to do, my darling.” He declares, losing his train of thought slightly as Justin’s gorgeous eyes glint mischievously back at him.

“Damn straight, my sexy little leprechaun. And till we can get him naked, let’s annoy the shit out of him to take his mind off it!” Justin agrees, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

“What better time than the present to get that divine plan underway?” Robert grins suggestively, diving and covering Justin’s mouth with his own.

“Fuck me!”’Justin’s yelp of surprise quickly transforms into a moan of pleasure and he’s half dragged Robert into the back seat to practically mount him.

The windows are virtually steaming up when an insistent knock on the window forces them to break apart, giggling.

“If you’re going to stay and fuck in there, at least crack a window so I know you won’t suffocate choking on each other’s dicks!” David yells from outside.

Their giggles only intensify as they fall out of the car in a tangle of limbs, straightening their clothes as David tries to keep the amusement out of his face, arms crossed over his chest.

“That’s...whaddaya call it...the aerobic warm up!” Robert offers by way of explanation, biting his bottom lip with a pretty waggle of his eyebrows as David resists the urge to slap himself in the face.

“What’re we waiting for?” Justin drops in with a confused look on his face, breaking into a grin and chasing after David to jump all over him as he heads towards the entrance.

Robert shook his head with a smile before following after his two lovers. He was definitely going to make taking care of David his number one priority today, but they could still have some fun with it.

*

David is all business once they’ve finally made it inside, heading straight to an available squat rack and staking his claim.

He’s too busy checking his program to see what stretches his warm up will consist of to notice Robert following behind him, yoga mat held loosely under his arm.

David turns around to pick up a band loop around his ankles to warm up his legs when he notices Robert encroaching on his area, laying out his yoga mat with a flourish less than half a metre from where David is going to be lifting with his back to him.

“What are you guys doing?” Justin asks from his spot reclining on a nearby bench, head propped up on one elbow in interest.

“My question exactly.” David replies dryly, turning back to Robert who is suddenly down on his knees, palms aligned underneath his shoulders and hips stacked over his knees.

His mouth goes a little dry as his lover bends forward slightly, flattening his forearms to the floor and straightening his neck so his spine is elongated in a near perfect line so he’s bowing. It’s the perfect display of submission and he fucking knows it.

“Could you be anymore shameless, Robbie?” Justin whistles appreciatively from his prone position, eyes drinking in the display before them.

David doesn’t miss it when the movement results in his perky little ass pointing straight up in the air towards him. Even in the baggy yoga pants, the curve of his behind is visible and David’s thoughts stray to prepare Robert’s body for a different kind of physical exertion.

“Move.” He manages to find his words finally and he can tell from the easy grin that Robert shoots him that the demand comes out less sternly than he would’ve liked.

“Sorry sweetheart, sometimes I get so caught up in meditating that I loose track of time...kind of like sub space, you know?” Robert purrs over his shoulder, before dropping his head again.

David stifles a groan as Robert brings his feet closer to his body and bracing his palms before pushing off all four points of contact, raising his body gracefully off the ground in an almost inverted V to move into the downward dog position.

“You can’t...stretch there.” David finishes, somewhat lamely, practically hypnotised as Robert gets comfortable in the position, walking his feet on the spot. His ass wiggles enticingly with the movement and Justin barely holds himself back from snickering from his vantage point.

“Why not?” Robert asks, innocence dripping from his voice as he plants his toes into the mat and lifts his heels to set in the hold.

“Shoes.” David replies, proud of himself for the firmness in his statement as he simultaneously enjoys the stillness in the muscles of Robert’s outstretched arms as he easily holds his weight, the exposed nape of his neck that he desperate to run his tongue along.

“Oops...left em in the car... that’s the spot...” Robert sighs, either revelling in the sensation of his muscles releasing in the stretch or his effectiveness in holding the attention of his two partners.

The moan that falls from his lips sends a shiver of arousal shooting down David’s spine and he knows he needs to shut this shit down now. He leans back against the bar, choosing his words carefully.

“If I break your toes by dropping a weight on them, I’m not going to be able to suck on them, am I?”

David can feel the heat in the gaze that he levels at Robert, voice low and dark, eyebrows raised lightly in challenge. Robert gracefully maintains his position, but his mouth has fallen opened into the perfectly pink O, blessedly silent without a retort. It’s exactly how David likes him when they’re playing this game, and when he drops to his knees in surrender, it’s all the better.

“Yes, sir.” Robert acquiesces, eyelashes fluttering prettily. His eyes are suddenly glazed over sleepily and David grins in satisfaction at the desired affect.

“Slut.” Justin coughs from the side, disrupting the suddenly intense atmosphere.

“You’re one to talk!” Robert fires back, suddenly shaken from his daze, rolling up his mat before standing, “Just because you’re wearing a top for once doesn’t mean you should be waltzing about in your knickers!”

As the two bicker companionably, David sneaks a glance at Justin’s attire. The plain black t-shirt pulled taught across his chest leads the eye compelling downwards to the reddest, shortest shorts David has ever seen. His legs are crossed demurely at the ankles, lengthened so that the material barely even covers the tops of his thighs.

“Don’t hate it cause you ain’t it.” Justin smirks, poking his tongue out adorably. Robert rolls his eyes childishly as Justin turns his focus back to David, leaning back and sticking out his chest invitingly as he uncrosses and recrosses his legs suggestively.

“You like my outfit, don’t you, Daddy?”

“I’d eat you out right here if I didn’t have so much shit to do...” David replies slightly too honestly, fingers digging into the bar as his mind races.

As much as he generally enjoys their antics, the pair before him are playing him like a fiddle. He needs to get show who’s boss if he has any hope of salvaging the remnants of his productivity.

“How rude!” Robert gasps, fake scandalised, but his voice is hot and dripping with intent. He saunters over to seat himself on the bench beside his partner in crime and begins distractedly trailing his fingers over the short hem of the barely there garment as Justin preens prettily under the attention.

His hand slips underneath and Justin squirms as talented fingers lavish the sensitive skin of his thigh.

“He does look rather edible.” Robert agrees, grin turning feral when Justin’s eyes fall shut, the faintest outline of his dick stirring in pleasure teasing both of their imaginations, “If you’re so inclined between sets, I’m sure that could be arranged...?”

“No.” David responds firmly, focusing on slipping into his dominant persona. Justin and Robert must sense the shift because they are suddenly completely done fucking around and focused on him and the authoritative ring in his tone.

“You two can touch each other all you want, but no one gets to come until I get this done.” David asserts, levelling them both with a hard state.

“Come off it!” Robert practically whines, not pausing in his ministrations as Justin gasps, the sound as pleasurable as it is painful,“No fair!”.

“Did I ask for your feedback?” David growls as Robert’s mouth snaps shut, hand stuttering to a halt in almost reflexive obedience. Justin’s warm brown eyes pop open in surprise, cheeks flushed in disbelief.

David waits patiently and when no further commentary is forthcoming, nods in pleasure.

“Good boys. Now get out of my face and amuse yourselves elsewhere for an hour, comprehende?”

Unable to remain silent, Robert’s mouth falls open in protest. Before he can earn them a more severe punishment, Justin grabs him by the wrist and physically drags him away.

“Behave!” David calls, with a fond shake of his head as he watches the two retreat to a safe distance, no doubt to regroup their efforts.

Taking advantage of the momentary peace, he positions his shoulders under the bar, unracking and bracing his core before descending into the warm up for his heavier squats.

The familiarity of the motion clears his head as drives upward from the crouching position to lock his legs out. He repeats the movement a few times before he’s comfortable with the fluidity before re-racking. Exhaling loudly, he pauses to wipe the sweat from his forehead before moving to grab the plates he needs to load up the bar with.

Glancing over to see the boys watching him cautiously from across the room, David puckers his lips to blow a kiss in their direction before re-focusing on the task at hand. They are terrors but they’re his terrors and he feels better for them being there, even if he does want to publicly spank them both for their cheek.

“Nice going back there.” Justin comments dryly, grabbing one of his feet to pull up behind his back as he stretches while watching David complete his first weighed set.

“I liked you better when you were dead.” Robert snipes back, laughing when Justin hits him lightly in the shoulder to show him he’s very much real before turning back to follow David despairingly, flapping his hands in his general direction, “This is completely ridiculous...he just expects us to stand around and watch him while he looks...like that?”

Robert sighs wistfully as he watches David descend into the squat, before driving up powerfully through his legs. Sweat is dripping down his chest, pooling at the collar of his shirt. He doesn’t even need to see the muscles of his legs concealed beneath those infernal sweat pants to know that they’re swollen and straining...a bit like Robert’s prick is going to be if he continues to think about what lies underneath his lovers clothes.

“You just had to push him, didn’t you?” Justin intones, bending down to touch his toes, “Really blew that one for us, and not in the way I’d like.”

“Well I didn’t see you contributing to the plan...” Robert shoots back defensively, trailing off distractedly as the motion causes Justin’s t-shirt to rise up, exposing the smooth pane of his lower back. He’s too horny to focus on their discussion anymore and as soon as Justin rights himself, he makes it known when he stares at him ravenously.

“Keep it in your pants, Robbie!” Justin smirks coyly, batting Robert’s hand away when he reaches for his waist.

“Come on, gorgeous...how about we retire to the spa for a debrief?” Robert suggests, all huge flirty eyes and plush pink tongue running unconsciously over his lips.

“Focus up, you little skank!” Justin urges, snapping his fingers irritatingly in Robert’s face, “We can’t. He’ll know.”

“But...”

“He always knows!”

“So what do you suggest then?” Robert groans distractedly, folding his arms across his chest in an almost sulk.

Justin can’t help but melt a little at the sight, leaning over to peck Robert gently on the lips and pulling away with a laugh when Robert attempts to deepen the contact.

“We gotta wait him out...tease him a little, but let him do what he needs to do. Then we ambush him at home when he thinks he’s preparing some sort of punishment for us.” Justin explains, swinging his arms across his chest gamely before pulling his arm into a stretch.

“That’s it?” Robert cries, planting his hands on his hips in exasperation, “No elaborate scheme to get him into the men’s bathrooms? Where’s the comraderie? The team spirit?”

“Yep.” Justin grins, popping the p as he wanders off to the treadmills.

“You could at least jerk me off to take the edge off!” Robert hisses, slightly too loudly in his direction, still half hard and extremely pissy, “Bastard! Where’s the fun in that...”

Watching Justin mount the stair master does little to help matters. Robert basically has to catch the drool from cascading over his chin as his eyes are magnetically drawn to Justin’s tight little ass bouncing as he climbs. His shorts slip further up the creamy expanse of his lightly muscled thighs with every step and all Robert wants to do is bury his head between them, inhale the sweat likely pooling there.

He removes his fist from his mouth when he realises he’s standing there like a creep enjoying the view, looking around at the barely populated facility before readjusting himself.

“Like what you see?” Justin calls over his shoulder, wiggling his ass invitingly. It’s all in fun, but the sight causes Robert’s already interested dick to jerk appreciatively.

“Sit. Rotate. Repeat!” Robert shouts back, flipping him the bird.

“Later!” Justin’s shit eating grin is the most infuriating and attractive thing Robert has ever seen and he groans to himself pitifully.

“Endorphins...what a crock of shite.” Robert mutters to himself before wandering off to find his own entertainment with his favourite gym attendant. The kid is more than a bit alright - maybe Robert can convince him he has a cramp if his lovers don’t want to pay him any mind. If it gets them a little hot and jealous in the process, more power to them.

*

By the time they pile back into the car, David is wrecked but far more relaxed than when he stepped in now that he’s got his blood pumping and his head is clear.

As gruelling as the regime is, he always feels better for having put his body through its paces - more in control of himself. He feels powerful and prepared and closer to Diego than ever.

Running a hand through his sweaty hair as he checks his mirror before reversing, David turns his attention back to his boys - Justin slurping loudly on his Starbucks and Robert playing idly with the radio.

Saying he’s surprised that they left him alone when he asked doesn’t give them enough credit. He’d have to be blind not to be aware that they are concerned for his stress levels, but to see them back off so completely did catch him off guard.

But disobedience is disobedience and now it’s his turn to have a little fun with them.

“Happy with your efforts in there?” David breaks the comfortable silence that has descended between them, addresses both men.

“Oh yeah, that shit burns!” Justin groans to himself before going back to suck on his drink contentedly in the back seat.

“Rob?” David presses when Robert is too distracted to reply.

“Well I wouldn’t say I exerted myself, but I did gain a greater understanding of my potential for improvement...” Robert muses vaguely, flashing his most charming smile at the drive.

“I wasn’t talking about your workouts.” David deadpans flatly. Justin chokes a little on his drink and Robert’s smile falters ever so slightly.

“Oh?” Robert adds, unable to shut up ever, feigning intrigue. His thick eyebrows are raised in surprise and his gaze is so attentive that David has to fight the urge to laugh. Who knew that be a phenomenal actor didn’t always translate into being able to be a competent liar?

“Did you both think I was too busy to notice?” David asks, pausing afterwards to give them both a fair chance to come clean.

“I’m not following...”Justin clarifies for both of them.

“Let me explain in words you’ll understand then.” The menacing shift in David’s tone shifts the atmosphere from light hearted to tense faster than the two passengers can draw breathe. The game is on and they are all down for it.

“You honestly think you were going to get away with parading around in no clothes, shaking your ass for the entire gym?” David snaps, head jerking up to stare at Justin spluttering in the back seat. It’s almost too gratifying to see the embarrassed blush colouring his sharp cheeks.

“Papi...” Justin whines pathetically before David shuts him up by rapidly clicking his fingers.

“Interrupt me again and see what happens.” David threatens, and Justin goes blessedly quiet, “You’re shameless, you know that? Flaunting what belongs to me.”

Robert snickering is halted when David turns his attention to the man in the passenger seat.

“You think you’re getting out of this, huh?”

“I-“

“Shut it. What was that little performance, huh? All I needed was some crumpled dollar bills and a strobe light and we could’ve been in a strip club.” David sneers dismissively, keeping his eyes on the road as he berates his lover.

When he checks in the rear vision mirror, he’s pleased to see Robert shaking slightly. The slight tenting in the front of his pants shows he’s enjoying it as much as David is. In the back, Justin’s pupils are blown wide and he’s spine is ramrod straight in nervousness. Something dark and protective twists in David’s chest. Their exhibitionist tendencies are perfectly offset by their shame kinks and it’s everything.

“Did the gym attendant show you the ropes? You’re lucky I didn’t bend you over and spank you in front of him.” David finishes sharply, turning the wheel hard and sending both his passengers flying across their seats as he pulls into the drive.

Robert mewls helpless, cock obviously straining in his pants at the belittling treatment while Justin whines pathetically, “we’re sorry, Papi!”

“I want both of you naked on the bed in position before I make it up there.” David growls, “If you’re in place by the time I get up there, then I’ll consider letting you come today.”

Justin shoots out of the back seat and into the house like a firecracker, while Robert adorably struggles with his seatbelt and then the door, all of his body’s natural resources pooling into his dick.

“Those little sluts.” David sighs to himself as he gives them a ten second head start, before cracking his neck and following closely after.

He kicks off his shoes at the door and jogs up the stairs a leisurely pace, licking his lips as he imagines both of his beautiful boys bare and spread legged on the bed for him.

When he crosses the threshold, he surprised to see the bed is completely empty.

“What the fuck?” David asks the empty room. He only gets a second to contemplate its emptiness before he’s ambushed behind and pushed towards the bed. Any alarm he might feel is offset by Justin’s familiar giggling.

“Do you call this following my orders?” David asks interestedly as he’s pushed gently towards the bed, knee walking into the middle and turning to face his still fully clothed lovers. There’s no bite to it - he knows the pair have been scheming since they got in the car so he’s ready to see their plans play out.

“We came up with our own punishment, Papi. We want to make it up to you.” Justin confirms, as he forces David’s sweaty tank top over his head.

David does his best not to feel exposed in front of his still clothed boyfriends. The chilly air in the room makes his nipples harden, silver piercing glinting in the afternoon sunlight. He tries to fight the blush that he feels beginning at his ears and spreading down his neck.

He schools his features as he glances upwards, mouth falling open as he see Justin admiring him as he drags off his own shirt, leaving only the barely there shorts. Completely naked and hard with want, Robert’s hazy eyes are roving across the heaving panes of his stomach, tight and defined in the come down from the work out.

“Let me just shower and I’ll be right back.” David says offhandedly, managing to jump off the bed before he’s blocked by Robert as Justin moves lithely to circle around behind him.

“Oh no, we want to taste you just like this, darling, the fruits of your labour, as it were.” Robert babbles distractedly, pushing him back to sit on the edge, dropping to his knees as he drags off David’s sweats and underwear in one graceful motion, “We weren’t the only ones playing to an audience back there, were we?”

When David doesn’t answer, Robert laughs joyfully and drags him upright, pulling him into a brief, messy kiss before pushing him backwards.

“That’s what I thought. Now get back there on your knees and give us a good look at you, eh? Spread those gams, sweetheart, there you go, just lovely.”

David flexes his thighs as he spreads them, relishing the sensation as his ass cheeks squeeze and his sensitive hole gapes and puckers in anticipation.

“Not fair, he’s too fucking pretty!” Justin moans from behind him and David almost feels himself stop breathing when he hears, but can’t see him shifting, feeling the faintest gust of air and the creak of the bed as he positions himself.

“We are very lucky, aren’t we, baby boy?” Robert agrees, following as he crawls onto the bed in front of David invitingly on his hands and knees, “Let’s show Daddy how sexy he is, how much we love him, hmm?”

David starts then relaxes when warm hands reach from in between his legs from behind him, wrapping around to grip at the meat of his thighs.

Robert is eyeing his cock off like it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever seen and he makes it known as he sucks him down to the root in one practised motion that has David throwing his head back desperately in desire.

A broken moan escapes his throat when he feels Justin attack his open hole from the opposite side with his mouth.

The sickly sweet sounds of his wetness fill the room invitingly, the air perfuming with the scent of sweat and sex. Delicious fat tears are rolling down Robert’s face as he chokes himself. The vibrations in his throat as he cries in pleasure ricocheting through David’s dick to fill his entire body.

Behind him, Justin is equally as vocal in his enjoyment of the scenario, slurping loudly, obscene as he ravages David’s sensitive, puffy entrance with his tongue.

It’s all too much and not enough at once and his lovers are so attuned to his body that they must sense his frustration. In a movement that is almost so good it must be planned, Robert doesn’t break his rhythm as he reaches up to tweak the swollen bud of his nipple.

David screams when his nail catches on the edge of his nipple ring and drags it, a jolt of pain scissoring through his chest. Justin chooses this opportune moment to insert two fingers in to join his tongue, shoving them in ruthlessly. It only takes a second to messily find his prostate and begin stabbing into it ruthlessly.

“OH FUCK ME!” David shrieks as he comes, bowing almost in half as he pours himself down Robert’s throat without warning. Robert swallows greedily, milking his dick as it edges down the back of his throat like he’s starving.

Justin continues to fuck him through his orgasm mercilessly as Robert laves at his soften cock, the pair abusing his vulnerability until he’s holding back tears from oversensitivity.

“There, there, sweetheart, you’re so beautiful and you did so well. We’ve got you.” Robert coos, taking David in his arms and laying him down gently.

He goes with it blearily, fights the desire to loose consciousness, shutting his eyes for a second as he recovers. He’s not used to be this out of control but it’s more pleasant than he could’ve imagined, his body loose as his mind floats detachedly.

“Just breathe, darling.” Roberts voice comes from somewhere above him, guiding him through his post orgasmic haze - almost giving him permission he didn’t know he needed to let go.

When comes to with a start, firm but soft arms are pining his chest, preventing him from shooting upright.

“Easy, tiger.” Robert soothes softly, loosening his hold as David lays back down, panting lightly. As his senses return to him, he bites back a contented sigh as he feels a warm cloth gently wiping him down. 

“Needed that, huh, big boy?” Justin coos as he rinses the cloth and continues his ministration.

David nods, throat suddenly extremely dry and unable to form the words he wants to so badly. He takes a second like Diego might’ve if he were trying to avoid his stutter, sighing as Robert nuzzles his hair gently from above him.

“Thank you.” He finally croaks before coughing loudly as he attempts to clear his throat, embarrassed at how broken he sounds.

“For being little brats? It’s the least we could do.” Justin laughs as he tosses the cloth aside, and the sound is so genuine that it makes David grin madly.

“The pleasure was figuratively and physically all ours.” Robert quips smartly, smiling over both his lovers heads infectiously as Justin slots himself underneath David’s arm and snuggles into his chest.

“But...what about you?” David asks, addressing them both with a gentle frown. Justin’s heart swells helplessly - even when he desperately needs to be taken care of, he’s ever the giver.

“Already taken care of.” Justin waves his hand vacantly.

“I’m come drunk, not blind.” David shoots back, finally finding his tongue, “I can see both your boners from here.” 

“Maybe we’re trying a new thing, you don’t know!” Robert scoffs, drawing the attention away from their obvious discomfort, “You’ve been passed out for half an hour...we could’ve done all manner of unspeakable things to you!” 

“There’s a thought...” Justin whistles.

“You two are ridiculous.” David snorts, but can already feel his eyes getting heavy again as Robert pets his hair and Justin traces light patterns on his stomach with the tip of his fingers.

“You love it.” Justin grins, stretching up to pressing a warm kiss into David’s neck.

“I do.” David agrees before promptly dozing off again.

“Aww, he’s so cute, Robbie!” Justin whispers, propping himself up on an elbow to gaze adoringly at David, as he begins to snore loudly.

“Practically angelic despite that infernal noise.” Robert agrees, gently disentangling himself before glancing at Justin hungrily, “Now how much time do we have before he wakes up?”

“Oh he’s out, but that’s not the point! This was meant to be about Cassie, you savage!” Justin giggles, but doesn’t protest when Robert moves around the beside to sit next to him and promptly pulls him into his lap before kissing him thoroughly. Both men moaned at the after taste of their handiwork, delving their tongues deeper into each other’s mouths to chase the taste.

“It was darling, but you can love someone else if you don’t love yourself.” Robert babbles as he drags Justin down onto the floor with him, lying back as Justin straddles his hips, hard cock rubbing in the cleft of his perky ass invitingly.

“What does that even mean?” Justin gasps, trying and failing to be quiet as he flicks his hips desperately, untended dick jerking against his lower abdomen deliciously.

“It’s an age old metaphor for self love in the filthiest sense of the word...” Robert rambles, cut off when Justin shoves his fingers into his mouth.

“Do you ever shut up? You’ll wake him.” Justin hisses, before making an all together different kind of noise.

Robert props himself up on his elbows, flicking his errant curls out of his face as he watches Justin begin to shamelessly fingers himself open.

“Wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.” He hums, distractedly palming at his cock as Justin preps himself, “You know how he loves to watch us work for it.”

“This is why I should’ve ignored you when you said it wasn’t necessary to carry a gag for you at all times.” Justin rolls his eyes prettily, shoving Robert hard in the chest. He only protests minutely before his eyes widen in realisation as Justin crawls seductively up his torso to position himself over the Irishman’s face.

“Eat me out quietly like a good boy and I’ll ride you and choke you so hard you’ll start speaking American, yeah?” Justin instructs before lowering himself on Robert’s eagerly waiting lips.

There’s no finesse and despite their best efforts, it’s not quiet on either party’s end but David can only grin silently to himself as he strokes his already hardening cock.

These boys really will be the death of him.


End file.
